Super Smash Bros. *The Movie*
by SuperMegaMarioMan
Summary: This is a humorous story involving a brainwashed coffee-serving Fox McCloud.
1. Scene 1: The Coffee Shop

Legal Stuff: I don't own the rights to whoever is in this story. Ha! Ha! Nintendo can't sue me now!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
If Nintendo was to make a SSBM Movie This is how I want it to go.  
  
The Mario Bros. are now in their house in the world of Nintendo.  
  
Mario: What-a do you want-a do?  
  
Luigi: I know! Lets go beat up Bowser again!  
  
Mario: Meh. I'm-a getting tired of that-a.  
  
Luigi: You're right.  
  
Bowser: Uhhh...I shall return! Mwhahahaha!  
  
Bowser ran out of the door.  
  
Luigi: I got it! Lets go to one of those coffee shops I keep on hearing about!  
  
Mario: We have-a nothing better-a to do.  
  
Mario and Luigi went to the first coffee shop they saw. The McCloud Cafe. Mario and Luigi walked inside the cafe.  
  
Fox McCloud: We serve coffee!  
  
Mario and Luigi sat at an empty table. At a table nearby two boys were playing poker or at least what they thought was poker.  
  
Ness: Okay. Now, you have to give me your sword.  
  
Young Link: No! You have to me your baseball bat!  
  
Ness: I won!  
  
Young Link: What are talking about? I won!  
  
Ness: No you didn't!  
  
Young Link: Yes I did!  
  
Ness: No you didn't!  
  
Young Link: Yes I did!  
  
Ness: No you didn't!  
  
Several hours later...  
  
Ness: NO YOU DIDN'T!  
  
Young Link: YES I DID!  
  
Ness: NO YOU DIDN'T!  
  
Young Link: YES I DID!  
  
Ness: NO YOU DIDN'T!  
  
Young Link: YES I DID!  
  
Ness: NO YOU DIDN'T!  
  
Young Link: YES I DID!  
  
Ness: NO YOU DIDN'T!  
  
Suddenly a huge boom rang throughout the MCloud Cafe.  
  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
  
Ness: What was that?  
  
Young Link: YES I DID!  
  
Meanwhile at Mario and Luigi's table...  
  
Luigi: What's that noise?  
  
Mario: I don't-a know but I hope-a Peach is okay...  
  
Meanwhile at Peach's castle Peach was beating up a Bowser dummy. Peach hit the dummy with a hip shot. The dummy exploded. It seems that she is not experiencing the same thing Mario and Luigi are.  
  
Peach: Oh, did I win?  
  
Toad: Stop saying that! You've said that exactly 1 million times!  
  
Peach sticks her tongue out. Anyway back at the coffee shop...  
  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
  
Ness: What is that?!  
  
Young Link: YES I DID!  
  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
  
The noise continued in The McCloud Cafe until a gigantic arwing crashed through the door. Out of the arwing came a feathery stranger.  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Falco Lombardi: I'm Falco Lombardi.  
  
Mario: Are you-a one of-a Bowser's henchmen?  
  
Ness: You aren't taking my yo-yo!  
  
Young Link: He doesn't want your yo-yo! He wants my Lon Lon Milk!  
  
Ness: No he doesn't!  
  
Young Link: Yes he does!  
  
Ness: No he doesn't!  
  
Young Link: Yes he does!  
  
Ness: No he doesn't!  
  
Young Link: Yes he does!  
  
Ness: No he doesn't!  
  
Young Link: Yes he does!  
  
They did this all day until...  
  
Ness: NO HE DOESN'T!  
  
Young Link: YES HE DOES!  
  
Ness: NO HE DOESN'T!  
  
Young Link: YES HE DOES!  
  
Ness: NO HE DOESN'T!  
  
Young Link: YES HE DOES!  
  
Ness: NO HE DOESN'T!  
  
Young Link: YES HE DOES!  
  
Falco: QUIET!  
  
Ness and Young Link: Make us!  
  
Luigi: What are you doing here?  
  
Falco: I've come to take Fox out of here. You see, the team Star Wolf captured Fox and brainwashed him to work at a coffee shop. They thought that with Fox gone they could take care of business. So I have to take Fox back to Slippy Toad...  
  
Young Link: (interrupting Falco) Slippy Toad?! What kind of stupid name is that?!  
  
Young Link dropped to the floor laughing. Falco ignored him.  
  
Falco: Slippy Toad is making a machine right now that will unbrainwash Fox.  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Mario: Do you-a mind if I come-a along?  
  
Falco: Just as long as you can fit in the arwing with that fat body.  
  
Luigi: Uh-oh. I can't believe you just said that.  
  
Mario: I'M NOT-A FAT!  
  
Mario punched Falco in the stomache hard. After Falco got out of a coma he agreed to let Mario come and to not make fun of his wieght.  
  
Luigi: I guess I should go too.  
  
Ness: I want to come too!  
  
Young Link: Hey! If he goes I go!  
  
Falco: Fine! You can all come! I don't care!  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Peach floated through the door  
  
Peach: Hi Mario! Toad told me that you and Luigi were here. Who's the guy with the blue hair covering his body?  
  
Falco: This isn't hair! These are feathers!  
  
Mario: We're all coming-a with him to-a unbrainwash-a Fox.  
  
Peach: Huh?  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Mario: I'm going away.  
  
Peach: Can I come?  
  
Falco: I don't care as long as we leave right now!  
  
Everyone got into the arwing and Falco was about ready to leave until...  
  
Ness: Where's my yo-yo?! Who stole my yo-yo?!  
  
Falco: It's on the table! I'll go get it you little brat.  
  
Falco got the yo-yo and was ready to leave until...  
  
Young Link: Where's my Lon Lon milk? I can't live without my Lon Lon milk!  
  
Falco: It's on the counter! I'll go get it you other little brat.  
  
Falco got the Lon Lon milk and was ready to leave until...  
  
Luigi: I need to go to the bathroom!  
  
Falco: WHAT?!  
  
Luigi went to the bathroom and Falco flew the arwing into the air. 30 minutes later the arwing ran out of gas. The arwing crashed on what seemed like a gigantic island.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	2. Scene 2: DK Island

Young Link: Are we dead yet?  
  
Ness: I think so.  
  
Falco: We're not dead!  
  
Mario: Are we-a sinking?  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Falco: Everyone get out!  
  
Everyone got out of the arwing in time to see it dissapear into the quicksand.  
  
Peach: Now what do we do?  
  
Suddenly a small monkey ran towards them  
  
Young Link: Who are you?  
  
Diddy Kong: I'm Diddy Kong and this Island is in big trouble.  
  
Ness: What kind of trouble? If everyone on this Island tangled up their yo- yos them I can help them.  
  
Diddy: No. It's nothing like that. King K. Rool kidnapped all of the Kongs on this Island except me and Donkey Kong.  
  
Mario: Is that the same Donkey Kong that kidnapped Pauline 20 years ago?  
  
Peach: Who's Pauline?  
  
Mario: Uhhh.. Nobody?  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Diddy: No that's not the same person. The Donkey Kong you know is an old primate now. We call him Crankey Kong.  
  
Luigi: Well, where's Donkey Kong now?  
  
Diddy: He's trying to sneek into King K. Rool's ship to free the other Kongs. He even has a disguise.  
  
Ness: What kind of disguise?  
  
Diddy: A false beard and a boot on his head....  
  
Young Link (interrupting Diddy): What kind of stupid disguise is that?!  
  
Young Link dropped on the floor and started laughing  
  
Diddy: It's all right. King K. Rool is an idiot. He won't notice a thing.  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Meanwhile on King K. Rool's ship...  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
King K. Rool: Who there?  
  
Donkey Kong: Uhhh... DC?  
  
Rool: What do tat sand for?  
  
DK: Uhh... District of Columbia?  
  
King K. Rool opened the door.  
  
Rool: Duck of caller? Me like dat name! Yo also have a gret boot on yo head! Comb in.  
  
Donkey Kong walked into the cabin  
  
Rool: Wait. Me smells sometim fishy!  
  
DK: You do?  
  
Rool: Yup. Dinnr musta be reedy. Today we r havin Dookey King's bananas.  
  
DK: I thought you said we were having fish.  
  
Rool: I neever say I smells sometin fishy.  
  
Rool showed DK his own bananas on a table. DK tried to keep it all in but he couldn't. He jumped on the table and started eating the bananas. But it was very hard to get those bananas into his mouth with that boot on his head. DK took the boot off. When DK ate those bananas there was some hair on it so he took off his beard. He no longer had his disguise on.  
  
Rool: It's Dookey King! Get him!  
  
All of Rool's best Kremlims fought against DK. DK was outnumbered and got captured  
  
Last time King K. Rool and his goons locked Donkey Kong up and were about to celebrate when...  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
King K. Rool: What were that?  
  
Mario: Let's-a go!  
  
This scene may have some violent parts in it. So...Uh the viewer something is advised or whatever.  
  
Bam! Boom! Ding! Smash! Crack! Doin! Sonk! Oink! Lunk! Ching! Konk! Clunk! Smish! Smash! Honk! Bam! Boom! Ding! Smash! Crack! Doin! Sonk! Oink! Lunk! Ching! Konk! Clunk! Smish! Smash! Honk!  
  
Mario, Luigi, Peach, Falco,Ness, and Young Link had defeated King K. Rool while Fox served them some steaming hot coffee.  
  
Peach: Oh! Did we win?  
  
Mario Bros.: Yahoo! We did it!  
  
Ness: We got to save the Kongs!  
  
Young Link: Your right!  
  
Falco: Mario go save Cranky Kong.  
  
Mario: Isn't-a that DK I know-a?  
  
Falco: Peach you go save Candy Kong.  
  
Peach: Fine.  
  
Falco: Luigi go save Chunky Kong.  
  
Luigi: Okay.  
  
Falco: Ness you go save Tiny Kong.  
  
Ness: Fine.  
  
Falco: Young Link go save Lanky Kong.  
  
Young Link: I wonder if he has ever tasted Lon Lon milk?  
  
Diddy Kong runs through the door.  
  
Diddy: I'll go save Dixie!  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Young Link: What about Fox?  
  
Falco: I'll take him with me.  
  
Ness: Who's going to save Donkey Kong?  
  
Falco: We all will.  
  
Diddy: What about my Grandma, Wrinkley Kong?  
  
Falco: Mario is going to save her after he saves Crankey.  
  
Mario: Why do-a I get-a all the old-a people?  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Young Link: What about Funky Kong?  
  
Diddy: He flew to Hawaii.  
  
Young Link: What about Kiddie Kong?  
  
Diddy: He got kidnapped by a giant apple and nobody cared.  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Ness: Wait a minute! Who is Falco going to save?  
  
Falco: I'll save Swankey Kong.  
  
Mario: Lets-a go!  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Everyone went in seperate ways. Mario found a cage with an old coot with a cane in it. Mario walked towards the cage.  
  
Mario: You must be a Crankey!  
  
Crankey: So we meet again fat @ss!  
  
Mario: WHAT?  
  
Crankey: Get away from me fat @ss!!!  
  
Crankey starts to hit Mario with his cane.  
  
Mario: Stop it-a! I am here to-a save-a you!!!  
  
Crankey: You are?  
  
Mario: YES!  
  
Crankey: In my day,when I saved people from cages I would do it quick without losing a life!  
  
Mario: HuH?  
  
Meanwhile Peach had found a beutiful Kong in a cage. Peach stepped towards the cage.  
  
Peach: Are you Candy Kong?  
  
Candy: Yes I am. Do you want me to save your progress?  
  
Peach: HuH?  
  
Peach: I am here to save you!  
  
Candy: Oh. Ok. Just let me put on some lipstick.  
  
Peach: Hey! What kind of lipstick is that?  
  
Candy: I make this lipstick.  
  
Peach: No it isn't! That's mine!  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time Mario was trying to save Cranky but Cranky kept on hitting Mario with a cane. Also Peach found Candy in a cage.  
  
  
  
Peach: You didn't make that lipstick!  
  
Candy(in a nervous voice): What are you talking about?  
  
Peach: That's mine!  
  
Candy(in a nervous voice): No it isn't!  
  
Peach: Yes it is!  
  
Candy: No it isn't!  
  
Peach: Hey! Where did my crown go?  
  
Candy started to adjust her new crown.  
  
3 HOURS LATER...In the place the group decided to meet after they have saved the Kong that they were suppose to save.  
  
Young Link: Hey! Stopping hogging my Lon Lon Milk!  
  
Lankey: Too late short stuff. I drank it all up!  
  
Young Link: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Lankey: Give me more!  
  
Ness: Hey! Where's my precious yo-yo?  
  
  
  
Candy started to play with her new yo-yo.  
  
Luigi: Yum! Time to eat! All of this saving has made me hungry!  
  
Luigi pulls out a delicious Mushroom Sandwich.  
  
Chunky: Hey! Is that a sandwich?  
  
Luigi: No! It's rat poison!  
  
Chunky: As long as I can fit it in my mouth.  
  
Chunky grabs the Mushroom Sandwich out of Luigi's hands and begins to eat.  
  
Swankey: Hey! Will any of you fine gentlemen like to answer my question and win a prize?  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Swankey: Looks like we found our first contestant!  
  
Peach: I still can't find my crown!  
  
Ness: I'm nothing without my yo-yo!  
  
Young Link: I have nothing delicious to drink!  
  
Diddy: Good thing I rescued you in time Dixie!  
  
Dixie: In time for what?  
  
Diddy: How am I suppose to know?  
  
Falco: Where is Mario?  
  
Ness and Peach continue looking for their lost valuables.  
  
Swankey: This is your only question Fox. This is for a great prize. Here it is.  
  
Chunky: I'm still hungry!  
  
Lankey: Give me more of that stuff short stuff.  
  
Young Link: I don't have anymore. You drank it all!  
  
Swankey: What phrase do coffee shop workers say all around the world?  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Swankey: You are correct!  
  
Falco: Why isn't Mario here yet?  
  
Luigi: I never got to eat yet!  
  
Ness: WHERE IS MY WONDERFUL YO-YO!  
  
Candy: I love having this yo-yo! It's so fun to play with!  
  
Ness: If only I knew where it was.  
  
Peach: Without my crown people wouldn't know that I'm a Princess!  
  
Candy: I love this crown! It makes me look like a Princess.  
  
Peach: If only I knew where it was.  
  
Falco: What's taking Mario so long?  
  
Luigi: I'm so hungry!  
  
Lankey: Hey short stuff!  
  
Young Link: Stop calling me short stuff!  
  
Lankey: Okay short stuff!  
  
Chunky: I want more food!  
  
Swankey: Would you like to know what your prize is?  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Falco: Where did Tiny Kong go?  
  
Ness:I think that after I saved her she became so tiny that she dissapeared.  
  
Falco: Ok. That makes sense.  
  
Swankey: Your prize is 1000 coins and a brand new luxery ship!  
  
Everyone froze.  
  
Falco: Did you just say that Fox won 100 coins and a ship?  
  
Swankey: 1000 coins! Not 100.  
  
  
  
Mario, Crankey, and Wrinkley Kong walk through the door.  
  
Mario: We are-a here!  
  
Falco: What took you so long?  
  
Mario: Let's a just say it was because of something a old.  
  
Diddy: I knew Cranky would give you problems.  
  
Wrinkley: Did you know that if try to eat cheese in the sun all day it won't taste good?  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Diddy: Grandma seems to be losing her talent.  
  
Wrinkley: Give me 2 coins and I'll tell you more.  
  
Luigi: Did you say cheese?  
  
Grandma: Yes!  
  
Luigi: Do you have any?  
  
Cranky: In my day young men wouldn't ask a old women if she had any cheese!  
  
Mario: Hey! Where did my gloves go?  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Candy started putting on her new gloves.  
  
Young Link: Hey Wrinkley! You wouldn't happen to have any Lon Lon milk would you?  
  
Lankey: I don't think so short stuff!  
  
Dixie: We need to go save Donkey Kong now!  
  
Diddy: Your right! We got to go save my cousin.  
  
Mario: Let's-a go!  
  
3 HOURS LATER...  
  
DK: Thanks for everyone! That was real clever to say to Luigi that those bars were hotdogs.  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
All the Kongs: It's time to sing the DK Rap!  
  
Everyone else except Fox: HuH?  
  
Kongs:  
  
So they're finally here  
  
Performing for you  
  
If you know the words  
  
You can join in too  
  
Put your hands together  
  
If you want to clap  
  
As we take you through this monkey rap  
  
DK! Donkey Kong! DK! Donkey Kong is here!  
  
He's the leader of the bunch  
  
You know him well  
  
He's finally back to kick some tail  
  
His coconut gun can fire in spurts  
  
If he shoots ya it's gonna hurt  
  
He's bigger, faster, & stronger too  
  
He's the first member of the DK crew!  
  
DK! Donkey Kong! DK! Donkey Kong is here!  
  
This Kong's got style  
  
So listen up dudes  
  
She can shrink in size  
  
To suit her mood  
  
She's quick & nimble when she needs to be  
  
She can float through the air & climb up trees  
  
If you choose her, you'll not choose wrong  
  
With a hop and a skip, she's one tough Kong!  
  
DK! Donkey Kong! DK! Donkey Kong is here!  
  
He has no sytle, he has no grace  
  
This kong has a funny face  
  
He can handstand when he needs to & stretch his arms out, just for you  
  
Inflate himself just like a balloon!  
  
This crazy kong just digs this tune!  
  
DK! Donkey Kong! DK! Donkey Kong is here!  
  
He's back again & about time too  
  
& this time he's in the mood  
  
He can fly real high with his jetpack on  
  
With his pistols out, he's one though kong  
  
He'll make you smile as he plays his tune  
  
But kremlings beware cause he's after you!  
  
DK! Donkey Kong! DK! Donkey Kong is here!  
  
Finally, he's here for you  
  
He's the last member of the DK crew  
  
This kongs so strong, it isn't funny  
  
Can make a kremling, cry out for mummy  
  
Can pick up a boulder with relative ease  
  
Makes crushing rocks seem such a breeze  
  
He may move slow, he can't jump high  
  
But this kong's one of hell of a guy!  
  
DK! Donkey Kong! DK! Donkey Kong is here!  
  
She's cute and she's a theif.  
  
She'll save your game.  
  
If your not looking she'll take your fame.  
  
She's tall and pretty she's a monkey's dream.  
  
She is not allergic to a bee.  
  
Young Link: I can't take it anymore!  
  
Mario: What-a is it?  
  
Young Link: This rap is horrible!  
  
Ness: No it isn't! It's the best I've ever heard!  
  
Young Link: It's horrible!  
  
Ness: No it isn't!  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Young Link: Yes it is!  
  
Ness: No it isn't!  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Young Link: Yes it is!  
  
Ness: No it isn't!  
  
They did this all day until...  
  
Young Link: YES IT IS!  
  
Ness: NO IT ISN'T!  
  
Young Link: YES IT IS!  
  
Ness: NO IT ISN'T!  
  
Young Link: YES IT IS!  
  
Ness: NO IT ISN'T!  
  
Candy: SHUT UP!  
  
Ness and Young Link: Make us!  
  
Candy: If I give you your lost yo-yo Ness,will you SHUT UP!  
  
Ness: You know where my yo-yo is?  
  
Candy: Right here.  
  
Candy pulls the yo-yo out of her pocket.  
  
Ness: I'll shut up. Just give me my yo-yo!  
  
Candy gives the yo-yo to Ness. Ness starts playing with it.  
  
Young Link: You still can't make me shut up!  
  
Candy: I can't but I know someone who can.  
  
Young Link: Who?  
  
Candy: Hey Peach! I need your help!  
  
Peach: Sorry! I'm to busy looking for my crown!  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Candy: If I find your crown will you help me?  
  
Peach: Yes!  
  
Candy: Wow! I found your crown Peach!  
  
Peach: Where was it?  
  
Candy: It was on top of my head.  
  
Peach: Whatever! Just give me my precious crown.  
  
Candy: I'll give it to you after you help me.  
  
Peach: What do you need my help for?  
  
  
  
Candy whispers in Peach's ear. Peach smiles.  
  
Young Link: Peach can't do nothing to me!  
  
Luigi: Does anyone have any lobster?  
  
Lankey: Who bets 10 coins that Peach will do something to short stuff?  
  
Mario: I-a do.  
  
Luigi: What kind of coins? Chocolate coins?  
  
Chunky: Did somebody say Chocolate?  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Young Link: Stop calling me short stuff!  
  
Peach walks towards Young Link.  
  
Falco: You're in trouble Young Link. I've seen women do this technique where I come from. It's quite deadly.  
  
Young Link: Am I going to die?  
  
Ness: Yes.  
  
Peach walks closer to Young Link.  
  
Young Link (thinking): She is not going to do anything to me. She is not going to do anything to me. She's coming closer! I'm going to die! To die? Or not to die? That is my question. Ahh! She's right in front of me now! She's looking at me right now! I'm going to have to act as calm and as cool as possible.  
  
Peach: You..  
  
Young Link (interrupting Peach): PLEASE DON'T DO ANYTHING TO ME! I'LL SHUT UP NOW! I'LL SHUT UP NOW!!!  
  
Young Link begins to cry.  
  
Lankey: You are such a cry baby!  
  
DK: Look! A Spider!  
  
Lankey: Ahhh! PLEASE DON'T LET IT HURT ME! PLEASE DON'T LET IT HURT ME! PLEASE DON'T LET IT HURT ME! PLEASE DON'T LET IT HURT ME!  
  
Lankey begins to cry.  
  
Candy: These gloves stink! You can have them back Mario!  
  
  
  
3 HOURS LATER...  
  
Falco: We have to go now.  
  
Ness: How? The Arwing was swallowed up by the quicksand.  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Peach: Why don't we use Fox's boat?  
  
Mario: Fox's boat?  
  
DK: While you were away Fox won a boat and 1000 coins.  
  
Luigi: How did you know that? You weren't there either.  
  
  
  
DK does his taunt. The X Files song comes out of nowhere.  
  
Zelda and Older Link: It's a fanfic! It's not suppose to make sense.  
  
Young Link: Where did you guys come from?  
  
Zelda and Link: What did we just say?  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Falco: Whoever is coming along with me should come to the boat.  
  
Mario, Luigi, Peach, Ness, Falco, Fox,Young Link, Link, Zelda, and DK went to the boat.  
  
Everyone on the boat said goodbye to the islandand was ready to go. Falco started the ship. The ship was sailing into the sea.  
  
[b]Falco: Where is the closest part of land?  
  
Luigi: According to this map that looks delicious, Cinnabar Island is the closest part of land.  
  
Falco: Then that's where we're going.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Scene 3: On the Way to Cinnabar Island

Last time there was a lot of tears on the floor and Zelda, Link, and DK joined in on the quest to save Fox from serving coffee. The ship was headed towards Cinnabar Island and so were the heros.  
  
Link: I see land!  
  
Young Link: You do!  
  
Link: Yes!  
  
Young Link: Where?  
  
Link: Behind us!  
  
Young Link: Why would Cinnabar Island be behind us?  
  
Link: Who said it was Cinnabar Island?  
  
Meanwhile Luigi was serching the ship for some food. Since Luigi hasn't eaten in a while he began thinking of things that weren't even things.  
  
Luigi: I can't beleive it! A huge hotdog!  
  
Luigi take a bite out of the hotdog. A second later Fox shouted out a big...  
  
Fox: WE SERVE COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
as his tail was in Luigi's jaws.  
  
Luigi: Yuk! How old is that hotdog?  
  
While Luigi was biting people,DK found a huge pile of delicious looking bananas on deck.  
  
DK: I wonder how bananas are there? I'm guessing about 250. Doesn't matter because I'm going to have a feast right now!  
  
While DK was ready to eat all of those bananas,Luigi was sneaking up to DK thinking he was a giant hamburger patty. DK grabbed one banana opened he mouth wide and shouted...  
  
DK: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
While DK was screaming he ran from the bananas thinking that one of the bananas bit him. Then Luigi saw the glorious bananas.  
  
2 MINUTES LATER...  
  
Luigi: I can't believe I ate 250 bananas in 2 minutes!  
  
Mario: I-a can. You once ate an entire can of cream cheese in 20 seconds.  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
BOOM! BOOM!  
  
Falco: Everybody stay calm! Someone is firing cannonballs at us!  
  
Ness: I see the ship that is firing at us!  
  
Peach: I can too! Wait a minute! Is that King K. Rool?  
  
Zelda: It looks like someone else is on the boat with King K. Rool.  
  
Young Link: It's all right. I can take both of them down.  
  
Ness: I doubt it.  
  
Link: Ignore my younger self because I'm older and cooler.  
  
Young Link: You can't be cooler than me!  
  
Link: Yes I can!  
  
Young Link: No you can't!  
  
Link: Yes I can!  
  
Young Link: No you can't  
  
Zelda: It kinda funny how Link never really grew up.  
  
Link: Yes I can.  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Falco: We have to have four people go over to Rool's ship.  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Peach: How come only four people can go?  
  
Falco: The small boats can only hold 4 people.  
  
DK: I'll go! I love kicking King K. Rool's @ss.  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Mario: I might as well a go.  
  
Young and Older Link: I'll go!  
  
DK, Mario, Young Link, and Link got on the lifeboat. In about 10 minutes the lifeboat made it to King K. Rool's ship. The heros got on the ship and were ready to fight.  
  
Rool: You made ot hair Donkey King.  
  
DK: You are going down!  
  
DK and Rool started fighting. Bowser appears from the shadows.  
  
  
  
Bowser: You can not defeat me this time!  
  
Mario: What's so different about this time?  
  
Bowser: I found a wooden stick on DK Island.  
  
Bowser shows a brown wooden stick to Mario.  
  
Mario: What's so great about that wooden stick?  
  
Bowser: I can poke you with it!  
  
Bowser starts poking Mario with the stick.  
  
Young Link: I knew all along that it was Bowser in those shadows.  
  
Link: Who am I suppose to fight?  
  
????: Me!  
  
Young Link and Link were the only ones that heard the mysterious voice because DK and Mario were too busy fighting their rivals.  
  
Link: Who said that?  
  
Young Link: It's okay. I can deal with whoever said that.  
  
Link: Everyone ignore my younger self because I am the one who will deal with the owner of the mysterious voice.  
  
DK just hit Rool with a full charged punch sending King K. Rool flying.  
  
DK: Rool is defeated again.  
  
Meanwhile,Mario has stolen Bowser's stick and started poking Bowser with the piece of wood.  
  
Bowser: The poking is unbearable! I shall return!  
  
Mario: Yahoo! I did it!  
  
Mario: Let's a go back to back to the ship.  
  
????: Not so fast!  
  
A mysterious shape walked from the shadows.  
  
DK: Who are you?  
  
Mario: Who is a that?  
  
Young and Older Link: It's Gannondorf!  
  
DK: I bet he isn't as tough as me!  
  
DK ran towards Gannondorf. Gannondorf Warlock Punched DK. DK was out cold.  
  
Mario: I'll a take him down!  
  
Mario ran towards Gannondorf. Gannondorf used his Wizard Foot on Mario. Mario was out cold. Gannondorf stared at the Links with an evil look in his eye.  
  
Link: There's only one way to take him down.  
  
Young Link: You're right! I have to beat him up while your out of my way.  
  
Link: No! I hate to say it but...I think we have to work together.  
  
Young Link: Really?  
  
Link: Nah! I was just kidding!  
  
Young Link: Good! I was scared there for a minute.  
  
Link: Scared?  
  
Young Link: I meant I wasn't scared. I'm never scared!  
  
Gannondorf: *Cough*Cough*  
  
Link: Never scared?  
  
Young Link: That's right! I'm never scared!  
  
Link: Ok. I think I have an idea.  
  
Young Link: What is it?  
  
Link: Let's not get close Gannondorf. Let's use our bows and bombs. Getting close to Gannondorf was Mario's and DK's mistake.  
  
Young Link: Great idea...  
  
Link: I thought so.  
  
Young Link: For a really hairy stupid uncool idiot.  
  
Link: You know you are talking about yourself in 7 years don't you?  
  
Young Link: Fine! We'll use your plan.  
  
Link whispers into Young Link's ear. Young Link nods.  
  
Gannondorf: You cannot defeat a dark evil lord such as I.  
  
Young Link: Who's I?  
  
Gannondorf: I am I!  
  
Link: Really? I thought you were Gannondorf.  
  
Gannondorf: I am Gannondorf!  
  
Young Link: How can you be Gannon,Gannondorf,and I?  
  
Gannondorf: Stop it!  
  
Link: Stop what?  
  
Gannondorf: Stop irritating me!  
  
Young Link: Why?  
  
Gannondorf: Because your driving me insane!  
  
Link: Your insane?  
  
Gannondorf: YES! I shall return with a plan!  
  
Young Link: See ya!  
  
Mario and DK woke up.  
  
Mario: Did you a get rid of that guy?  
  
Link: Yeah.  
  
Young Link: I did all the work. He didn't even help me out!  
  
Link: What are you talking about? I did all the work!  
  
Young Link: No you didn't!  
  
Link: Yes I did!  
  
Young Link: No you didn't!  
  
Link: Yes I did!  
  
Young Link: No you didn't!  
  
Link: Yes I did!  
  
Young Link: No you didn't!  
  
Link and Young Link argued all the way back to Fox's ship. By the time Mario,DK,Young Link,and Link made it back to Fox's ship the ship made it to Cinnabar.  
  
Falco: We're here!  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..... 


	4. Scene 4: Pika's Island?

Last time Link and Young Link defeated Gannondorf and the Ship made it to Cinnabar Island.  
  
Ness: Hey! This doesn't look like Cinnabar Island! It's covered in snow!  
  
Luigi: I don't think it's supposed to be covered in snow.  
  
Falco: Everybody get off of the ship!  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Everybody got off the ship.  
  
Island Greeter: Hello. Welcome to the Island!  
  
Falco: Is this Cinnabar Island?  
  
Island Greeter: Not anymore.  
  
Ness and Young Link begin to play in the snow.  
  
Luigi: Not anymore? What is that suppose to mean?  
  
Island Greeter: Well,as soon as Pikachu found out how popular he was he left Ash and began to rule the Island. He didn't like the name Cinnabar Island and renamed it King Pika's Island.  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Peach: Why is there snow everywhere? It's too cold for a Princess like me.  
  
Island Greeter: I'm not sure why it got so cold. It started snowing the day the Island got renamed.  
  
Zelda: It's too cold for me. But it's not too cold for Sheik!  
  
Zelda transformed into Sheik.  
  
Sheik: That's a lot better.  
  
Mario: Do you a know where King Pikachu lives. He could a help us get a spaceship.  
  
Falco: Great idea Mario!  
  
Peach: That's my Mario.  
  
Island Greeter: King Pikachu lives in the huge castle on top of the mountain that is by the Miltank Ranch.  
  
Young Link stops playing in the snow and walks up to the Greeter.  
  
Young Link: Did you say Miltank Ranch?  
  
Island Greeter: Yes I did.  
  
Young Link: Can Miltank give Lon Lon Milk?  
  
Island Greeter: Only if you feed them a special herb that only grows on Yoshi Island.  
  
Sheik: Hey! Where did Young Link go?  
  
Falco: Bad news everybody! It seems that somebody stole the boat.  
  
DK: I think we all know who stole the boat and where Young Link is. That's right! Gary Coleman stole the boat and took Young Link with him.  
  
Luigi: Damn you Gary Coleman!  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
INTERMISSION Lets all go to the lobby! Let's all go to the lobby! Let's all go to the lobby! To get ourselves a drink! /INTERMISSSION Last time they finally made it to Cinnabar...Ooops. I mean they finally made it to King Pika's Island. *yawn* I'm too tired to say the rest so King K. Rool will.  
  
Rool: So than a binch of stuf happppened and Yon Lunk dissapeaed. So did tha shup. Dunkey King said thet Gary Coolmamn stool da shup and took Yon Lunk with hum.  
  
Link: Gary Coleman didn't do anything! Don't you understand! Young Link went to Yoshi's Island to get that special herb for the Miltank. If he let the Miltank eat that special herb than the Miltank will be able to give Lon Lon milk!  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
DK: How would you know that?  
  
Sheik: Link is Young Link only older! Link knows everything about himself!  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Young Link: Looks like I'm here. So this is what Yoshi Island looks like. Well I better go find that herb!  
  
Young Link gets off the ship.  
  
?????: ?½'ð' 'È'½'Í'±'±'É 218;µ'Ä'¢'é'©.  
  
Young Link: What was that?  
  
?????: ?½'ð' 'È'½'Í'±'±'É 218;µ'Ä'¢'é'©.  
  
Young Link: Huh?  
  
Two Shadows appear from the bushes. Then two swordsmen appear from the shadows.  
  
Young Link: Who are you guys?  
  
???????: ?½'ð' 'È'½'Í'±'±'É 218;µ'Ä'¢'é'©  
  
Young Link: Oh. I get it. you guys can only speak Japanese. Ok. ?"'Í?á'¢f?f"fN'Å' ' 3;?B' 'È'½'Í'¾'ê'Å' 'é ;'©.  
  
Marth: ?"'ÍMarth 'Å' 'é?B  
  
Roy: ?"'ÍRoy 'Å' 'é?B  
  
Young Link: ?"'ª"Á+Ê'Èfn?[fu'ð"¾'é '±'Æ'ª'Å'«'é'Ç'±'Å 218; 'È'½'Í'm'Á'Ä'¢'é  
  
'©.  
  
Marth: Yoshi 'ð-?'Ý'È'³'¢?B  
  
Marth points at Yoshi.  
  
Young Link: ?´?Ó!  
  
Young Link ran towards Yoshi. Then Young Link tripped over a rock and fell face first onto the hard floor. All of a sudden Young Link found himself in a Wedding Dress.  
  
Gary Coleman: I do.  
  
Falco: I now pronounce Husband and Little Boy. You may kiss the Bride.  
  
Young Link woke up screaming.  
  
Young Link: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Yoshi: What is wrong with you?  
  
Young Link: Nothing.  
  
Yoshi: Why were you screaming then?  
  
Young Link: I wasn't screaming.  
  
Yoshi: Yes you were! I saw you lift your head from the floor and scream!  
  
Young Link: That wasn't me.  
  
Yoshi: Yes it was!  
Yoshi kicks Young Link.  
Young Link: Do that again and I'll slice you up like salami.  
  
Yoshi: You couldn't slice cheese.  
  
Young Link: Well,you sure can cut the cheese!  
  
Yoshi: I don't not cut the cheese!  
  
Young Link: Then why do you stink so much?  
Meanwhile on King Pika's Island...  
Link: Let's just forget about Young Link. He'll back soon. Let's just climb that Mountain.  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Mario: Sounds a good to me.  
  
Island Greeter: I will arrange some guides for you.  
  
Falco: Does anyone plan to stay and wait for Young Link to come back?  
  
Island Greeter: If you don't want to climb the mountain you can stay at the Pokemon Center where you can have plenty of sandwiches and drinks.  
  
Luigi: Sandwiches and drinks? I'll stay!  
  
Peach: It's cold out here. I will stay.  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
  
Ness: I might as well stay.  
  
Island Greeter: I will get your guides. I'll be back in a second.  
1 SECOND LATER...  
  
Island Greeter: Here are your guides. Bobo and Nina. They're both mute but they can still help you up the mountain.  
  
Mario: Aren't you a guys the a Ice Climbers?  
The Ice Climbers nod.  
Peach: I thought the Ice Climbers were Popo and Nana.  
Popo hits the Island Greeter with his hammer.  
Island Greeter: Ahhhhhhh! That hurt!  
  
Fox: We serve coffee!  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
